deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is the pink hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. She has been known for trying to go after Sonic and make him marry her. She previously fought Ramona Flowers in the 68th episode of Death Battle, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. She also appeared in the 3rd episode of DBX where she fought King Dedede from the Kirby ''series and will appear in that show again to fight Sakura Haruno from the ''Naruto ''series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * 'Chi-Chi vs Amy Rose' (Completed) * 'Compa VS Amy Rose' (Completed) * 'Amy Rose vs Esdeath' (Completed) * Amy Rose VS Harley Quinn * Amy Rose vs Ice Climbers * Amy VS Jigglypuff * 'Amy Rose vs. Juvia Lockser' (Completed) * Amy Rose VS King Dedede * Amy Rose vs. Mako Mankanshoku * Amy VS Nora * 'Peach vs Amy' (Completed) * Pearl vs Amy Rose * Princess Zelda vs Amy Rose * 'Pucca vs Amy Rose' (Completed) * 'Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers' (Completed) * 'Roll vs. Amy Rose' (Completed) * 'Amy Rose vs Rosalina' (Completed) * Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose * Amy VS Sakura * Serena VS Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn * Amy Rose vs Tharja * 'Amy Rose VS Yamcha' (Completed) * 'Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose' (Completed) * Amy Rose vs Yuno Gasai Battles Royale * Hammer Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal * Team Sonic Boom vs The Cheetahmen With Sonic * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy With Team Sonic Boom * 'Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom' (Completed) * Team Natsu vs. Team Sonic Boom '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bender (Futurama) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Freddy Fazbear (Fnaf) * Gardevoir (Pokémon) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Luan Loud (Loud House) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (One Piece) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Pink Ranger * Saiko Bichitaru (SMG4) * Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) History Amy Rose began her love for Sonic the Hedgehog having predicted her meet-up with her desired hero on the satellite of Little Planet using her tarot cards. She met the hedgehog in Palmtree Panic, but was subsequently captured by Dr. Eggman's then latest creation, Metal Sonic. She was taken to Stardust Speedway, where Sonic defeated his metal counterpart and rescued Amy, before proceeding to beat Eggman and free Little Planet from captivity. Since then, she had become Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and has been following him ever since. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 2'11" | 90 cm * Age: 12 * Cousin to Rob o' the Hedge * Likes: Sonic, fashion, Sonic, cute things, Sonic, * Enjoys boxercising * Wears training weights * Skilled in Tarot card reading * Leader of Team Rose Arsenal & Skills * Piko Piko Hammer ** Tornado Hammer ** Rose Typhoon ** Spin Hammer * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Invisibility * Spin Jump Feats * Overturned a 25ft tall robot * Dazed the Iron King * Can throw hammer over 2,100 feet * Survived being crushed by a giant boulder * Fought the Iron King * Destroyed half a robot army * Shattered a robot with a baseball Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Former name: Rosy the Rascal * Age: 12 * Height: 2'11" / 90'' cm * Weight: Secret * Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend '''Piko Piko Hammer' * Weight: N/A * Almost as tall as Amy * Based on a novelty toy hammer ** Originally a squeaky hammer before being solid metal * Pulled out from Amy's hammerspace on a moment's notice ** Amy can create an infinite amount of hammers, allowing her to throw her hammer to barrage foes. * Able to punch through metal with enough force Upgrades & Variations *Long Hammer **Increased Range *Giant Hammer **A slow yet powerful hammer **Allows Amy to match the strength of other 'power' Sonic characters like Knuckles. Abilities and Arsenal * Homing Attack * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Invisibility * Various Heart themed attacks * Hammer abilities ** Hammer Attack ** Hammer Jump ** Hammer Smash ** Hammer Whirl ** Hammer Swing ** Jump Attack ** Low Blow ** Tantrum ** Propeller Hammer *** Temporary flight ** Spin Hammer Attack ** Swinging Hammer Attack ** Tornado Hammer * Tarot Draw ** Curses a foe * Amy Heal ** Decent healing speed ** Heals by thinking about Sonic. Seriously * Girl Jab/Girl Straight/Girl Upper ** Learned from a Boxercise class ** Done with boxing gloves * Girl Crush ** Hammer attack ** Knocks opponents away * Girl Swing ** Hammer attack ** Swung in a golf-club motion ** Knocks opponents into the air * Girl Bomber ** Hip attack...? * Air Girl Crush ** Downward hammer attack * Girl Dunk ** Downward hammer attack ** High power * Pink Typhoon/Air Pink Typhoon ** Hammer swing ** Creates a pink tornado ** Powered by her passion for Sonic... no, really * Air G. Tornado ** Rapid mid-air spin * Gift/Air Gift ** Wrapped explosives?!? *Agility and reflexes *Achery skills *Hand-to-hand combat **Kickboxing *Crossbow (comics only) Feats * Predicted her meeting with Sonic using tarot cards * Defeated ZERO in a rage-fuelled attack * Took blows from an out of control Super Sonic * Strong enough to knock someone across an entire ocean! * Saved Sonic from imprisonment (or at least found him and he escaped himself) * Convinced Shadow and Gamma to change intentions on occasion Faults * Can become dizzy after certain spinning moves * Has relatively less battle experience than other Sonic characters ** Amy's spin-dash attacks haven't been perfected yet. Some depictions of Amy give her no spin-dash abilities. * Despite being labeled as a 'speed' character, she is relatively slower than the other speed characters Sonic, Shadow, Metal Sonic and Espio. * Relatively frail. * Her obsession with Sonic ** In Sonic Adventure; Amy ignores the fact that the robot Zero is pursuing her, because she wants Sonic to join her for a date at Twinkle Park. https://youtu.be/pu16AGdVzHk?t=1m43s ** In Sonic Battle, Amy exercises constantly to maintain her physique. However she overexerts herself so much that she faints from exhaustion multiple times. Despite this she continues to exercise even with heavy weights strapped onto her. * Sometimes reckless, especially with attacking someone * Has an explosive temper. * Has been kidnapped/held hostage multiple times * Mistook Shadow and Silver for Sonic despite the differences Trivia Gallery Amy.jpeg|One of Amy Rose's 3D poses. a036fe355da1f50bbac89269d22d6f4c.png|Amy Rose's 'Sonic Battle' and 'Sonic Advance' sprites AmyBoom.jpg|Amy Rose as she appears in the Sonic Boom series. Amy_15.png|Amy Rose in Sonic X Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sidekicks Category:Sonic characters Category:Summoners Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Yanderes